


I'll Have The Cum, Please

by deadlock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlock/pseuds/deadlock
Summary: Ignis makes an enticing discovery on his break...





	1. I'll Have The Cum, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes an enticing discovery on his break...

Ignis is walking down the street in Insomnia, taking a brief stroll between meetings at his job. His eyebrows raised as he noticed a shop he had never noticed before.

"What's this?" He walked inside.

The shop is fashionable cafe with tables on one side and a long bar on the other. Since he is by himself, Ignis decides to sit at the bar.

"Hi, would you like to see the menu." Says the bartender. He is a muscular man with dark hair and no shirt on revealing a large tattoo.

"Yes please," repiles Ignis. The handsome bartender hands him a small menu. On the menu are three things:

Coffee  
Cum  
Yogurt

"So what can I get ya," he growls.

"I'll have the cum, please." Ignis looks straight into the bartender's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In 2012, after two years of business in Washington, D.C., I closed my coffeehouse-cum–yogurt shop, Yola.](http://www.slate.com/articles/business/building_a_better_workplace/2014/10/why_i_regret_being_a_nice_boss_setting_boundaries_with_employees.html)


	2. Nut In Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sexy encounter for Ignis on his workday...

The next day Ignis is walking down the street after his workday. Eager for a hot cup.

He wakes past the store called, 'Coffee cum yogurt’ shop, he raises his eyebrows in sweet memory of his memory of the last time he went to that store. Oh what a good time I had he remembers. He almost goes back in for a second dose before he remembers the book he read last tueday which said “Always be thinking for new adventures”. Ah yes, he thinks.

Ignis passes Coffee cum yogurt store with a nod of appreciation. Maybe I’ll just get my normal coffee and yogurt today and cum.

At the next corner station suddenly he sees a store he’s never seen before.

Nut in Cup says the board in playful font.

Oh my, thinks Ignis, what a perfect opportunity . Wonder what sexy and hot man is in here today.

He opens the door with a DING DONG!

"Mmmmmm" comes a voice from inside Ignis’ mouth .

"Yes, hello my new customer" says a familiar baritone dulcet hickory oak tones from below the counter.

Up pops the mulleted dome of a very familiar cum creator.

"What are you doing here?" says Ignis invitingly.

"Oh don’t you know." Says the beddable bastrad. "I graduated…"

"From sexy school?" Asks ignis

"No, a master’s in business."

"Oh wow thats great." says ignis. "It must have been really erotic and hot for you to balance managing Coffe cum and your education."

"Yeah it was, thanks." Would you a like a drink.

"Yes please." Ignis looks up at the signboard once more:

Nut  
In  
Cup

"So what can I get ya," he growls.

"I'll have the cup, please." Ignis looks straight into the bartender's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [In 2012, after two years of business in Washington, D.C., I closed my coffeehouse-cum–yogurt shop, Yola.](http://www.slate.com/articles/business/building_a_better_workplace/2014/10/why_i_regret_being_a_nice_boss_setting_boundaries_with_employees.html)


End file.
